Harry Potter and the fixture of time
by Alden22
Summary: First ever publication so would love feedback. Rated M for future chapters (maybe). Most of this is based on the wonderful J K Rowlings book and although ill try and change the canon bits they will still be her ideas so I don't take credit for them, only my own ideas. 300 views, thanks readers, I didn't think I was any good at writing.
1. The 10th Anniversary Party

**Authors speech - This is my first publication so id love feedback, this is only the first chapter more to come**

22nd July 2008

**(Harry POV)**

"Ginny" I called "have you seen my new aftershave that I bought?"

"It's in our bathroom cabinet babe" answered Ginny from their bedroom.

Harry grinned to himself remembering what he had gone through to get the love of his life; he knew she was the one from the moment he saw her. Today was the 10 year anniversary of his defeat of the evil Lord Voldemort, and was due at a party at the atrium of the ministry of magic at 9pm. His head was swimming with what he had done and lost 10 years ago, and how much he had achieved since.

He looked down and saw his wedding ring on his marital finger. It had been 9 years since Harry had been married to Ginny after asking her to marry him 3 weeks after the final battle. He knew it was over for one of them that day, as soon as he said 'expelliarmus', he was just glad that it was him that came out on top.

Currently Harry was dressed in black dress robes, with a silver threading. He summoned the aftershave (thanks to Ginny) and applied it. Just then Ginny walked into the room with a light brown knee-length dress to match her eyes, her lovely, long, red hair sweeping around her.

"Are you ready yet" Ginny moaned "we have to be there at 8 o'clock"

"Yeh I'm ready babe" I replied.

"Good are we using the floo network too get there, or just apperating?" Ginny asked.

"Definitely floo, don't want to seem too important" I replied "You know what the Daily Prophet is like"

"Yeh I guess so" Ginny replied giving me a quick kiss.

"Grrrr you little minx" I exhaled as Ginny left the room.

I strapped on my wand holster, and picked up my speech that I would speak later that evening (due to minister Shacklbolt's request), and left the bedroom. As I entered the main sitting room I saw Ginny standing there waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked.

"As ready as ill ever be" I replied, feeling steadily more nervous.

Ginny picked up a bit of floo powder from a pouch on the mantle, stepped in the fireplace and said "ministry of magic" and in a flash of bright, green flames she was gone.

'_better get going, ohh I hate these reminders of that day' _I thought to myself. I picked up some floo power and stepped into the flames saying "ministry of magic"

After what felt like nearly a minute of spinning and seeing flashes out of people's fireplaces I was there. The atrium was full of life with people finding seats for the occasion, but first I had to speak too my aurors, "Ron" seeing him when he entered (Ronald Weasley was his second in command, and his best friend), "What is the security tonight?" I asked.

"Two aurors on each fireplace and four on the apparition point, sir" Ron replied.

"I've already told you Ron you're my best mate you don't have to call me sir just because I'm your boss"

"Sorry Harry, just habit" Ron said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well just remember I'm your best mate, plus we are family, I am married too your sister after all" I stated.

"Good point" Ron said "You ready for tonight mate; it doesn't feel like 10 years does it?"

"No Ron, no it doesn't" I replied "Something feels wrong Ron, tell Hannah to keep an eye out for trouble"

"Will do sir, I mean Harry"

"Seriously Ron, you would think after 4 years of being head auror you would have remembered by now" I exclaimed.

"Yes Harry" Ron said as I walked away towards the front seats in front of the large stage on the border of the large golden fountain of myself, Ron and Hermione (the golden trio as they called us.), next to Ginny.

Nearly 30 minutes later, all of the seats were taken up and the party began. Kingsley Shacklebolt (the minister) walked to the stage.

"Hello and welcome, this as you all know is the tenth anniversary of Voldemort's defeat at the battle of Hogwarts. Now as well as celebrating this victory, I have to remind like every year what we lost to gain it. Countless muggles, witches and wizards died in that war and the battle so I wish to propose a minute's silence to remember those that we lost" He announced.

The whole room suddenly became silent, nobody spoke and it was hard to tell people were even breathing by how quiet people were. It was almost as if the whole room was cast in a large 'muffliato' charm.

"Now" Kingsley said, once the minute was over "I ask for the head auror, the reason we are all here, and the saviour of us all too come onto the stage, mister Harry Potter." There was a large applause after that.

I slowly stood up, _I always secretly dreaded these speeches_, "you will be fine" Ginny whispered in my ear as I stood up and walked to the podium. Slightly nervous, even after all this time I pulled my speech out of my pocket and looked over the crowd. I saw many familiar faces, but one stuck out over all others, Draco Malfoy. He had been to everyone of these celebrations and I understood why; after his father was arrested as a death eater, he swore never to have any dealings with the dark arts and even refused to fight for Voldemort after I had saved his life during the battle. But even so I was happy to see him in the crowd every year.

"Right, you all know who I am obviously so I won't bore you with introductions, unfortunately too be here today we have lost alot of friends and family, and like every year I will say I am sorry for that. However, look how far we have come, 10 years after and we are still at peace. I will just thank you all for coming. 10 years ago today I fought and defeated, who was thought, and too some still is the darkest wizard in wizarding history. Tom Riddle destroyed alot of dreams, aswell as murdering friends and family with his followers" I paused and looked at Ginny who had tears in her eyes, I knew she was thinking of her brother Fred. "Now all that is over, and although a few 'death eaters' are still at large, even after all this time, all I can say is that it is my main priority to capture them. Now as I said happy anniversary too all of you"

Suddenly there was a large explosion and the statue head of Harry fell to the floor.

**Need some ideas for how certain characters go into the past I'd appreciate your thoughts because I'm at a loss there at the minute. **


	2. The Battle

**Still need some ideas for this chapter so bare with me. Any questions will gladly be answered.**

**(Harry POV)**

Looking over to the statue all I saw was different coloured flashes. Jumping down from the podium and twisting my wrist my wand slipped into my hand from the wand holster. And I ran to the edge of the statue and took cover. It was then when I saw who was leading the attack, Gregory Goyle.

"You know Goyle I would have thought after saving your bloody life you might have done the sensible thing and stayed away from your little death eater buddies" I shouted over all the noise. I could see a large team of aurors fighting with the bulk of the death eaters, and a small group from the party duelling with another amount of them.

"Ahh Potter I thought you would be here. Alot of things have changed since you killed the dark lord, many of my friends here lost family and friends, because of you. Do you remember my father, he was driven mad in Azkaban. Now it's payback time. Ohh look Potter I think I see your wife" Goyle replied angrily.

I looked around and saw her, Ginny running too my side to help me. She seemed even more beautiful when she was fighting. I smiled too myself for a moment. She slid down next to me.

"This had to happen when I'm wearing my favourite heels wouldn't it" Ginny joked. "Seriously Harry have you ever tried to duel in heels it's murder"

"I hope it doesn't come to murder today my love, and no I've never fancied trying it if I'm honest" I replied. Ginny give me a quick kiss before she looked over to see how many we were against.

"I see four with Goyle, whats the plan?" Ginny asked.

"We go for Goyle and his little group, the aurors can deal with the others easily, but you do remember how well Goyle took to the dark arts, show no mercy, I'm sure he won't" I instructed.

"Well it's now or never, on three, three...two...one...go" Ginny said rolling one side of the statue as I went to the other.

"STUPIFY" we both shouted. One of the largest and stupidity looking in the group fell to the floor. Suddenly Ron ran over.

"Didn't think id let you have all the fun did you?" he said as he stood up and pointed his wand to the man to the right of Goyle. "SECTUMSEMPRA" he yelled. The man fell to the floor in a puddle of blood, dead. His throat had been cut from the curse.

"No mercy ehh Ron?" I shouted.

"Well to be honest mate, I've had enough death eaters for a lifetime" Ron replied smirking.

"Where is Hermione?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione got married on the same day as me and Ginny, only a year later.

"She's helping the parents of the muggleborns to get out" Ron replied.

"As long as she is safe, we need to lead Goyle and his two friends away from the main fight Harry" Ginny said.

"OI GOYLE, IF YOU WANT TO FINISH THIS MEET ME IN THE NINTH FLOOR CORRIDOR IN FIVE" I shouted at the top of my voice hoping he would hear it.

"NO PROBLEM POTTER, THREE AGAINST THREE IS IT?" He replied in an angry shout.

"YOU BET" I shouted.

Me, Ginny and Ron ran to the lifts shooting curses behind us towards the main fight. A lift came right on time and off we went.

"What a way to repay someone who saves your life the ungrateful git" Ron growled.

"It's his problem now isn't it" Ginny said.

"It doesn't matter, aim to capture, only aim to kill if needed. I'd love to get him in alive." Harry said

"Have I ever told you mate, your bloody mental. He deserves to die" Ron exclaimed.

"What would you rather be put though Ron? A quick death, or a lifetime of misery, loneliness and torment in the presence of the dementors at Azkaban?" I asked.

"Didn't think about that" Ron admitted.

The lift opened and we all walked out down the dark corridor and stood staring at the lift outside the door of the department of mysteries.

"We go into the department of mysteries, only if we need too, agreed?" I instructed.

"Agreed" Ron and Ginny said in unison. Just then a lift rattled to a halt and a jet of red light hit just above Ginny's head.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" I screamed.

"OSSIO DISPERSIMUS" Ron yelled next to me.

Both spells hit the witch to Goyle's Left almost at the same moment. The result was a petrified witch with legs that resembled rubber. I had seen this once before and realised what that spell was. The witch now had no bones in either of her legs.

Before Goyle or his little friend could react all three of us turned and ran into the department of mysteries. We entered the familiar circular room with twelve doors, as soon as Ron closed the door the doors started to revolve around us. As soon as they stopped we quickly ran to one of the doors and entered.

As we closed the door behind us, we realised we were in the space room. Small replicas of all the different planets moved around us, like a miniature universe.

"Don't touch anything, you know what this department is like" I said. Ron put his hands to his body and nodded. He still had the scars off the brain room from all them years ago, the healers at saint mungo's couldn't seem to heal them.

"Which way now Harry?" Ginny asked

"Get through that door" I told them pointing to a door straight across the room, ducking and dodging the planets we eventually made it into the next room. However as we closed the door we heard several crashes behind us. Goyle was close.

Looking around I thought we had arrived in the same room in which Sirius had died. But there was something different. Like that room it was a large circular room, dimly lit and an archway in the middle of it. But this archway was marble, with what looked like large, pink sapphires imbedded into it. It glowed with a soft blue light that gave off a very calming aura. There was a boom as the door opened.

"At last Potter, I found you, it's good to see your bitch of a wife and her brother with you it will make this all the more satisfying" Goyle snarled.

"You dare insult my family?" I growled.

"He does" a voice said behind Goyle. Out walked a black-haired witch that I hadn't recognised until now. Pansy Parkinson. "And I stand by him" she gave him a kiss.

"Eww death eater couple, think I might be sick" Ron said in disgust.

"What about your mudbloo..." Pansy started.

"MIMBLE WIMBLE" Ron shouted. Causing her tongue to stick to the roof of her mouth so that she couldn't say the rest of her sentence. "NEVER INSULT HERMIONE" Ron busted out in anger.

"CRUCIO" Goyle yelled and a red burst of light escaped from his wand narrowly missing Ron.

"You really think the two of you stand a chance against the three of us?" Ginny asked.

"It won't be too hard to get rid of you lot, then there is no stopping us" Pansy said, the tongue tying curse must have worn off.

"Funny I think I've heard similar words from Tom Riddle once before as well, And look what happened to him" I sneered.

"You dare speak about the dark lord like that" Goyle said angrily.

"Why not he was weak just like the two of you" I replied.

"Who's first?" Pansy asked.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Goyle screamed and a jet of green light shot straight too Ron and hit him square in the chest, and he fell to the floor dead.

"NO!" we both screamed.

"FLIPENDO DUO" both Pansy and Goyle shouted before we could move. Two jets of red light hit us both, and we were blasted back into the archway.

I felt a warm sensation, and a sudden peacefulness, as if I had just drifted off to sleep. I saw Ginny disappear before my eyes. Then I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Stay with this story it is a time travel/soul bond story so all is not lost. reviews would be appreciated **


	3. The Voice

**Sorry for the delay in publishing been quite busy. How do you guys/girls like the story so far?**

_**Italics = thoughts**_

"_**Italics" = mind talk**_

_**Warning a little reference to the female body later in this chapter. **_

**(Harry POV)**

Harry awoke in darkness. He didn't know where he was, the last thing he remembered is falling into that archway. _Where am I? What happened? Where is Ginny?_ He questioned to himself. Suddenly he heard movement. There were footsteps, then a horrible familiar sound of scraping metal. Out of nowhere a small beam of light flooded the tiny room he was in.

"Get up now boy" said a familiar voice.

He looked around and found his glasses on the side. _What in the name of Merlin's smelly underwear is going on? _Harry thought. He was in the cupboard under the stairs that he had lived in many years ago. He looked into the mirror to the side and nearly fainted. He looked younger much younger he'd have to guess ten. But he could remember everything of his other twenty-seven year old self. _This is too weird._

"I SAID GET UP NOW BOY, BREAKFAST ISN'T GOING TO COOK ITSELF" the voice shouted. _Aunt Petunia?_ Harry quickly got himself dressed with Dudley's old clothes. _Wow I forget how fat he used to be._ Harry chuckled to himself as he left the cupboard and walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you so happy boy" Uncle Vernon said before returning to reading his morning paper.

"Just thinking" Harry replied. He looked at the paper and noticed the date on the front, 22nd July 1991. _Hmmm guess I am ten again, but that still doesn't tell me where Ginny is._

"What have I told you boy, thinking gets you in trouble, now get that breakfast made" Uncle Vernon ordered.

"Yes sir" Harry answered. He walked over to the cooker and quickly made breakfast for the four of them and sat down at the table.

"Hmmm your cooking has gotten better boy, probably a fluke, bet you won't be able to do it again" Petunia said.

Harry looked down at his food. _"What's happening? Where am I? Where is Harry? My god I'm young again eww" _Harry nearly jumped out of his skin that was Ginny's voice. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but they hadn't. _"Ginny?" _Harry asked.

"_Harry? Is that you? What's going on?" _Ginny asked.

"_Hold on two seconds" _Harry said.

"_Ok" _Ginny replied.

Harry got up and left the room and returned to his cupboard, his relatives didn't care. He climbed down on his small bed of old sheets and rested his head on the small pillow he had made himself out of disgusting clothes.

"_Ginny I'm back, I don't know what's happening but I could guess"_

"_What would your guess be? And how can we talk like this?"_

"_That archway we both fell into must have sent us back in time to our younger bodies, I saw the paper and it's 22__nd__ July 1991, that makes me ten and you nine again. Also it must have gave us some kind of power with each other. I still remember everything from when I was twenty-seven."_

"_Wow really urgh I hate this, I want to see you my love"_

"_I want to see you too; I'll see what I can do"_

"_Ok then, I hear mum coming Harry see you soon I hope, I love you"_

"_Ok, I hope so too, I love you too beautiful"_

With that Harry felt Ginny leave his mind. _Whatever these powers are I'm glad I have them._ Harry thought. _Hmmm wonder if I still have my magic._ Harry looked around and saw small toy horse on the floor. _Accio horse _he thought and concentrated on the toy horse. It flew into his hand. _Great, happy I can still use my magic. _Suddenly he thought about Ron, he saw him die in front of him. He panicked.

"_Ginny, are you there?" _He thought.

"_Yeh, are you ok? _She replied.

"_Yeh is Ron there?"_

"_Yeh he is thank Merlin, It's weird seeing him this young again. Fred is here too it's great to see him"_

"_That's great, well this time around we can save everyone hopefully, and I found a way to meet you"_

"_Yeh hopefully, and how?"_

"_I can still use my magic, so I could do wandless apperation too you"_

"_I never thought of trying" she giggled "and ok meet me in the trees next to the orchard in thirty minutes"_

"_Ok then love you"_

"_I love you too"_

Harry hurriedly found the best looking outfit he could out of what he had (a blue shirt and slightly worn jeans in this case).When he had changed he did a little magic to shrink the clothes to fit him properly, and waited.

**(Ginny POV moments after talking to Harry)**

Ginny went up to her bedroom on the first floor of the burrow and shut the door behind herself. Looking around it was just what you would expect a nine-year old witches room to look like. Posters of wizarding bands (mainly the Weird Sisters) and Posters of the all witch quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies covered the baby pink walls. A small desk near the window littered with random stuff, a wardrobe and her bed.

She rummaged through her wardrobe for something too wear and pulled out some jeans and a white tee-shirt. She undressed and looked at herself in the mirror, _it's going to be weird not having to wear a bra and I'm so small _she thought to herself.

"_I'm sure I'll get used to that" _Harry said.

"_Bugger off Harry"_

"_Haha if you say so"_

"_I do and I'm a little girl again now you're going to have to wait till I'm of age again too even see my body"_

"_Damn"_

"_Prat" _and with that her mind cleared again. She got dressed and walked back down to the kitchen.

"Mum I'm going to play down by the orchard is that ok?" She asked Mrs. Weasley

"Yeh that is fine Ginny, just be back for your dinner in a few hours"

"Ok mum" she replied with a smile as she left the house in the direction of the orchard.

**Didn't know how I should put that part about Ginny getting changed, but I thought it would be a bit of fun. I think I handled it well but what do you think? Didn't want it too seem weird. But bear in mind Ginny is 26 in her mind and Harry is 27 in his...Next chapter the meeting of Ginny and Harry, I have no clue what is going to be said in the next chapter, so hopefully it doesn't take me too long to think, but if it does I apologies in advance. Keep the reviews coming I love reading them and answering your questions, may even post a few questions/answers if they are relevant.**


End file.
